Server Rules
RUST FACTIONS RP - SERVER RULES The Admin Team reserves the right to warn, kick, or ban any player for reasons not defined in this ruleset. To report a player violating the rules, send a private inquiry to the admins with evidence (screenshots, video, etc.) of the violation. The admin team will not be able to act on accusations without enough evidence. These rules are intended to be the baseline rules. They are subject to change and to be overwritten by the Era specific rules. Anything NOT explicitly mentioned in the era rules is still covered by these rules. You can find the Era Specific Rules here - http://factionsgaming.com/forums/showthread.php?tid=10271 Important Information: 1. General Rules: 2. Global Chat: 3. Roleplay Expectations: . Bad RP is a suspendable offence. That means engaging in any of the following: RP based on racial stereotypes, themes like domestic abuse, or that is otherwise immature or toxic will be prohibited. Don’t bullshit us on this. 4. Killing Players/ Banditry: . You may not Kill on Sight (KOS). You may kill players in the following situations: These rules are enforced by players, preferably the faction that owns the land that the kill happened on. Seek Admin Support for repeated offenses, otherwise handle it in RP. New Life Rule: Banditry: A player may choose to be a bandit, but to do so, they must comply with the following rules:5. Raiding: . Raiding means breaking anything in order to access a factions/players base or loot. You may only raid in the following situations: 6. Griefing: . These forms of griefing are allowed against enemies while at war or in true RP:And these forms of griefing are not allowed at any time:7. Factions: 8. Land Claiming: To claim land, a faction must make a land claim post. This must include:There are certain limitations for land claims:When claiming or evicting land that belongs to a faction that you are at war with, you also need: When contesting land that belongs to another faction: Contesting land is when one faction claims land of another faction (when they're not at war). After 36 hours, the faction gets the land for free unless the faction that's land is being contested declares war on the faction that is trying to take the land. The map does not dictate whether or not a claim is valid. Please check the Sovereignty Claims forum before raiding. Assume all claim posts are valid until the post has been invalidated. 9. War: . To declare war against another faction: After the War Declaration: Ending War: Please reply to the original War Declaration post announcing that the war has ended. 10. Attack Declarations: . When a faction is at war, if they wish to raid a structure or attempt to capture an enemy's CS they must submit an attack declaration before any raiding occurs. To declare an attack:After the Attack Declaration:To capture an enemy Control Structure:13. Skirmishes, Raids (non-base intrusive), and other non-war aggressions (guerilla warfare, terrorism, etc) There will be times where RP scenarios require aggression, but not exactly a full war. In such an event, you may stage a skirmish or non-base intrusive raid (going in to attack a town, causing hardship, etc). You must do so within the following guidelines:14.Twig can no longer be broken willy-nilly. People are getting really bothered by having their twig broken. Other people are really into breaking people's twig. No more breaking twig pointlessly. We'll come down harder on this. We'll also kill excessive twig. And make it decay. We'll see how that goes. 15. Forum Rules: 16. Strikes, Bans, Suspensions: If you break a rule you will receive a strike in most cases. A strike is a warning to let players know of their bad behavior. Strikes should be taken seriously. After you receive three strikes, you will begin on our ban progression list: 1st Ban - 24 Hours 2nd Ban - 72 Hours 3rd Ban - 168 Hours 4th Ban - Era (unless the era has less than 168 hours remaining, then it will be a 168 hour ban) 5th Ban - Permanent Ban To get unbanned from a permanent ban players will be required to submit a ban appeal. Note that with this new system, ban appeals will be a much harder process. To open a ban appeal message the staff via modmail explaining the circumstances of your ban and why you believe you should be unbanned. Certain offenses lead to harsher consequences: *